R&C The Dream Team
by MLGAlcatraz
Summary: in this story/comic scrip, ratchet ends up having a serious pain in his throat and he is soon to find out that he has tonsillitis, which means our furry little hero is going to the OR to get them removed, however the plot twist to this story is when ratchet nurse got mixed up with Qwark during the operation, how will this story/comic scrip end?


**Ratchet & Clank-The Dream Team**

"it was a nice cool and sunny morning on Veldin when our hero's Ratchet and Clank decide to sleep in but as for Ratchet on the other hand,"

"Ratchet- (yawn) good morning Clank,"

"Clank- *booting up* good morning Ratchet,"

"Ratchet- guess what today is?"

"Clank- Saturday of course,"

"Ratchet-that right which means no work today *coughing hard* ow that's strange my throat hurts like... *coughing really hard again* my throat feels like it's on fire, man that hurts,"

"Clank- you don't mind if i take a look at it,"

"Ratchet- what are you a doctor?"

"Clank- well Big Al did install a body scanning software to my system so that might help (Clank scans body) hmmm... it appears that your throat is red very red for some reason,"

"Ratchet- maybe just a sore throat *coughing*...ouch,"

"(Clank went over to the freezer to get a Popsicle stick from a Popsicle) Clank- ok Ratchet say ah," "Ratchet- ah *coughing hard again*,"

Clank- whoa i see something red and very swollen hey Ratchet have you ever had your tonsils removed,"

"Ratchet- no why?,"

"(Clank scans the red and swollen object), Clank- *scan complete* Ratchet i have some pretty bad news,"

"Ratchet- what *coughing* is it buddy,"

"Clank- you have a pretty bad case of tonsillitis,"

"Ratchet- don't tell me that were *coughing* going to the hospital,"

"Clank- i'm afraid so,"

"Ratchet- son of a *coughing* Qwark,"

"Clank- come on Ratchet let head down to the hospital,"

"Ratchet- ok but you do know i hate hospitals right,"

"Clank- i know i know."

"later at the hospital we see our hero's once again and as you can tell Ratchet had checked in to the hospital with Clank and after 25 minutes of waiting in the waiting room."

"Ratchet- how long is it going to *coughing* be,"

"Nurse- Ratchet?,"

"Clank- looks like we are up, (Ratchet and Clank walk in to the doctors room and ratchet sits right on the bed)"

"Nurse- your doctor will be here shortly, (5 minutes later)"

"Ratchet- the doctor will be here shortly ha my *coughing*... throat, (doctor walks into the room)"

"Doctor- hello there sorry for the wait i had to help the staff with some decorations in the doctors lounge, today is free waffle and meatloaf day for nurses and doctors,"

"Doctor- so what seems to be the problem?"

"Ratchet- my throat started hurting really badly this morning and it kinda feels swollen to and my buddy here Clank said i have tonsillitis,"

"Doctor- tonsillitis hmm... (doctor gabs a Popsicle stick from the Popsicle container)" "doctor- say ah,"

"Ratchet- ah,"

Doctor- i can tell you one thing and that is you do have tonsillitis and it looks like we will have to remove them,"

"Ratchet- don't tell me i have to have surgery *coughing* ouch...,"

"Doctor- i'm afraid so. (Ratchet looking a nerves and Clank reached over to hold Ratchet hand)"

"Doctor- but it is an easy procedure even a 3 year old Blargian can do it but for now the OR is a bit busy today so we will schedule your surgery around 1:30 pm so that give us 4 hours to get ready and also you too but for now.. Nurse,"

"Nurse- yes doctor?"

"Doctor- can you show our patient to his room please,"

"Nurse- sure thing doctor right this way sir (Ratchet and Clank went to there room)"

"Nurse- here we are bed, tv, and all, so let get you into a gown,"

"Ratchet- wait a minute does this mean i have to take my clothes off?"

"Nurse- yes except for your underwear,"

"Ratchet- ok (Ratchet walks into the room bathroom and took his clothes off except for his captain Qwark glow in the dark briefs and slips on his hospital gown)"

"Ratchet- i look ridiculous (with a nervous/blush face),"

"Clank- you don't look ridiculous to me,"

"Ratchet- thank Clank (Ratchet laid down in his hospital bed)"

"Nurse- i can see someone is getting comfortable,"

"Ratchet- trying to anyways,"

"Nurse- ok sense your all settled in i got 3 questions for you."

"Ratchet- ask away,"

"Nurse- what flavor ice cream you want?"

"Ratchet- wait what... ice cream?" "Nurse- yeah ice cream, our patient get a big 1 pint tub of ice cream after there tonsil surgery,"

"Ratchet- hmm... i'll go for some mint chocolate chip."

"Nurse- great that one question down and 2 more to go,"

"Nurse- second question what type of o2 mask would you like to have scented or not scented,"

"Ratchet- scented i guess...,"

"Nurse- great chose here's our selection we have bubblegum, cotton candy, chocolate, strawberry, blueberry, orange, and mint, and scenes your being a good patient i will let you choose 2 one for your surgery and one for fun and the best part you get to keep both,"

"Ratchet- hmm... i'll take orange for my surgery and chocolate for fun,"

"Nurse- Great choice, and chocolate is one of our new scent (Ratchet put the orange scented o2 mask on is face and breathes in also puts the chocolate scented o2 mask on his face and breathes in)"

"Ratchet- *giggling* wow these do smell good i think i will have to keep them both hopefully you wont call me an oxymoron."

"Nurse- no problem"

"Nurse- ok time for the final question do you want someone to accompany you during your surgery?"

"Ratchet- yeah i would like to have Clank to watch over me during my surgery,"

"Nurse- good glad to hear let me get a pair of scrubs for you Clank,"

"Clank- if you feel nervous during surgery or before surgery you can always hold my hand, (Ratchet grabs and holds on to Clanks hands),"

"Ratchet- that why i picked you pal, (Clank hopped up on ratchet bed just to hug him and Ratchet hugs him back)."

"4 hours later in the OR Ratchet is getting prepped for his surgery as the Doctor hooked up his orange scented o2 mask up to the sleeping gas/o2 machine Clank sat down on a chair right next to him holding his hand, (Ratchet started smiling)"

"Ratchet- Glad to see you Clank and thanks for being right beside me."

"Clank- that's what friends are for."

"Doctor- ok your o2 mask is ready to go (doctor put the o2 mask on Ratchet face as Ratchet starts to breath deeply)"

"Doctor- ok so there's 1 thing down 2 to go, now let's get the heart rate monitor all set up (doctor put 2 heart rate pads on Ratchet chest and one finger clamp on Ratchet index finger)"

"Doctor- only one more thing to do,"

"Ratchet- what would that be?"

"Doctor- hook up an IV to your hand (Doctor gets the IV Needle Ready)" Clank- just relax and keep holding my hand, (Ratchet gulped as he's taking deep breath rapidly into his o2 mask because Ratchet does not do well with needles)"

"Doctor- you might feel a little pinch (Doctor hooks up the needle to the IV and puts it in to ratchet hand, Ratchet let out a quiet hiss when he felt the needle puncture his skin)"

"Doctor- there you go, all good."

"Doctor- ok so now it is time for me to get ready myself let me get some additional tools and stuff and we will get started but in the meantime.. Nurse (captain Qwark in scrubs walks through the door)"

"Doctor- there you and... wait a minute your not the nurse i called."

"Qwark- oh well the nurse that you called had a bit of a family emergency hey that why the call it a hospital am i right?"

"Doctor- hmmm... i guess you're right,"

"Doctor- alright so here's what you have to do while im getting some additional equipment,"

"Qwark- and what would that be,"

"Doctor- you must make sure to sedate the patient before i get back, shot first, the turn the sleeping gas/o2 levers on the machine 3 notches each, i will be back to see the patient asleep and ready,"

"Qwark- sure thing doc for my name isn't Steve McQwark,"

"Ratchet- hey Clank Good news not nervous anymore im now scared (Ratchet holding clanks hand tighter as Qwark walks to the OR table)"

"Qwark- Ratchet, Clank how are you guys,"

"Ratchet- getting my tonsils removed and... wait why are you here?"

"Qwark- glad you asked i was walking down the street over to your place to hang out with you guys, but then right next to the hospital i smelled 2 of my favorite foods waffles and meatloaf and i soon realized that doctors and nurses are only allowed to attend to i found some nurse scrubs by the boys locker room and went into the doctors lounge to help myself."

"Clank- why didn't you use your girly nurse outfit like always?"

"Qwark- well i thought it would attract to much attention if you know what i mean *Sexy Growl* and i left it at the laundromat back on metropolis so now here we are, so Clank what do i do?"

"Ratchet- this is going to end bad,"

"Clank- the Doctor said shot first then turn the sleeping gas/o2 levers on the machine 3 notches each,"

"Qwark- Qwarktastic! so how much of the shot should i give him,"

"Clank- there's a dark black line on the syringe that tells the fill point, (Qwark fills the syringe with the sedation medicine)"

"Qwark- ok got that out of the way now what?"

"Clank- there's a little tab on the IV tub that you put the syringe in to inject the sedation medicine, (Qwark injects the sedation medicine into the IV tab then all a sudden Ratchet then felt dizzy)"

"Ratchet- whoa i think i'm seeing double now what is in that stuff?"

"Clank- just Relax Ratchet after this you won't feel a thing,"

"Ratchet- Th-that's what you said when you removed my tail from that warp injector 4 month ago... I *cough* felt it..."

"Clank- your doing well Qwark now the last step is to turn on the sleeping gas/o2 levers on the machine 3 notches each (Qwark turn on the machine and turn on the o2 tank and the sleeping gas tank 3 notches Each)"

"Clank- perfect you did well Qwark,"

"Qwark- well of course i always do well in the medical field that why i have a Q.M.D,"

"Ratchet- hey clank will you still be here holding my hand especially during the surgery,"

"Clank- of course i will and i'm so proud of you being so brave,"

"Ratchet- thanks pal, (ratchet starting to fall asleep)"

"Clank- Rest well Ratchet,"

"Ratchet- i will Clank i...(ratchet falls asleep)"

"Qwark- i guess my work here is done (Doctor walks into the OR)"

"Doctor- im back and i see the patient is fast asleep good work nurse i knew i can count on you, so lets begin (Doctor removes o2 mask and puts a breathing tube ups ratchet nose and opens Ratchet mouth and also Qwark stayed to watch of course)"

"Qwark- oh good Qwark those are red and swollen (Doctor removes the first tonsil)"

"Qwark- oh... oh my...(Qwark faints like a little girl)"

"Doctor- oh great another fainter, nurses the days am i right,"

"Clank- i guess so. (Clank still holding on to ratchet hand and the doctor removes that last tonsil and applies some Nenotech gel right were the tonsil were at, and the area were the tonsils were at healed up)"

"Doctor- and we are all done, well let get him back in his room,"

"Doctor- and can somebody get me another nurse?"

"30 minutes after surgery Ratchet and Clank were back in there room as Clank was still holding Ratchet hand and Ratchet (wearing his o2 mask) is still asleep, until Clank see's ratchet tail moving a little bit and a big yawn from Ratchet as Ratchet started waking up. as the drowsy lombax turned his head looking a Clank, Clank was still holding Ratchet hand,"

"Clank- hi there sleepy head,"

"Ratchet- i can see that your still holding my hand i knew i could count on you buddy,"

"Clank- how are you feeling?"

"Ratchet- better than ever i'm not coughing at all and my throat doesn't hurt anymore,"

"Clank- glad to hear that,"

"Security guard- get out (Ratchet and Clank looked out the window seeing Qwark get thrown out by security)"

"Qwark- hey watch the suit mister,"

"Security Guard- you are in violation on trespassing and entering the OR without any medical licence,"

"Qwark- of course i have a medical licence i have a Q.M.D,"

"Security Guard- your lucky i'm letting you go with a warning ok,"

"Qwark- ok but can you bring my plate on the table in the doctors lounge it has my waffles and meatloaf can you bring it to me please? (Security Guard throws plate with waffle and meatloaf on it at Qwarks face)"

"Security Guard- have a nice day."

"Ratchet- wow should have brought my phone to record that (as Ratchet started laughing)"

"Real Nurse- i see somebody awake here's your mint chocolate chip ice cream,"

"Ratchet- thanks (Ratchet took his o2 mask of and began eating his ice cream) 8 minutes later Ratchet finishes his ice cream Ratchet- *burp* that hit the spot,"

"Ratchet- oh by the way thanks or getting me through that surgery,"

"Clank- that's what friends are for right, (Doctor walks into room)"

"Doctor- so how are we doing here,"

"Ratchet- good as new and kinda full after eating my ice cream,"

"Doctor- glad to hear glad to hear and sense you doing good and the surgery went well with no complications i though i would think about releasing you around 5:30 if your alright with that,"

"Ratchet- sure beside it still a Saturday,"

"Doctor- it sure is well you got 2 hours and 45 minutes to get ready and those o2 mask are you keeping them?"

"Ratchet- yep,"

"Doctor- glad to hear the new scented o2 mask are pretty popular in hospital now a days."

"Clank- here's your cloth i saved for you,"

"Ratchet- thank Clank here, can you hold on to my o2 mask,"

"Clank- sure thing (Clank stores o2 mask in his chest holder)"

"2 hours and 45 minutes later Ratchet and Clank were release from the hospital and heading home"

"Ratchet- so what do you want to do for the rest of this Saturday?"

"Clank- i don't know what about you?"

"Ratchet- hmm... oh i know how about we play some duo matches on Voidnite on the VG-9000 i heard that season 5 was pretty good,"

"Clank- sound like a plan,"

"Ratchet- let head home buddy."

The End


End file.
